everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Samantha "Sammy" Danser
Sammy Danser is the fourth eldest daughter of the eldest daughter from the 12 Dancing Princesses. She's the twin sister of Elizabeth "Beth" Danser, and the younger twin at that. Character Personality Sammy is a spitfire. Literally. With very little control over her temper and impulses, she tends to make more enemies than friends. Her closest friends are her sisters, since they know her best. Her impulse control has been practically nonexistent since she was a child; her twin is like. 90% of any impulse control she has. Caring, loving, and above all, protective, Sammy takes her role as a princess not so seriously. She'd rather be out fighting, or wrestling. TBA Appearance Sammy is short in stature but long in hair, with deep chestnut brown hair. Her eyes are a spring grass color, bright green and lively, always dancing with mirth and excitement. She stands at about 5’1, her twin standing an inch shorter. She has tawny skin, and a dimple on her left cheek. Her hair is long, falling down past her butt. Sammy often keeps her long hair in a braid and tucked into a bun at the nape of her neck. The younger twin is lithe, yet muscled from years of dancing, the opposite of her twin who is thinner due to usually taking the 'female' part when the two duet (usually involving being lifted up). Despite the obvious differences between the two, people still usually mix Sammy up with Beth and vice versa. Sammy is on the wrestling team as well as a dancer, so her muscles are stockier. She takes great pride in her place on the team, often skipping dance rehearsals for wrestling practice. Fairy Tale: 12 Dancing Princesses Basic Summary This king is suspicious because his 12 daughters are somehow going out dancing. He only knows because their shoes are torn apart every dang morning. So he offers the spot of heir to whoever can figure out where they’re going. Cue the soldier dude who follows them for three nights and exposes them for being sneaky b’s, having a secret ballroom deal under their room. And then he marries the eldest daughter as reward for figuring this shiz out. How Beth Ties Into It She’s gonna dance forever and ever and ever and that’s all that there is to it. Relationships Family Leopold Danser – Sammy’s father, very overprotective of his girls, of course. All of his girls are his little girls, although Pia and Katie both have a very special spot in his heart. Anna Danser – Sammy’s mother, adores all her girls and has been teaching them dance since they could first learn. Sisters: Pia, Crystal, Mary, Beth, Laney, Delilah, Gwen, Lily, Rose, Elsie and Katie Danser, her sisters that will all take part in her destiny with her; she loves them all dearly. Friends Beth Danser, Beth’s BFFA and twin sister, they do almost everything together and have been practically inseparable since birth. Pet The Dansers all have their own Great Pyrenees dog. Romance lololol no Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Twelve Dancing Princesses